In MIMO systems, the capacity of a radio link is increased using multiple transmit and receive antennas to exploit multipath propagation in various orientations or directions. A base station or user terminal can send and/or receive more than one data signal on the same radio channel at the same time using multipath propagation. The user terminal is any user or mobile device capable of wireless communications with a network, such as a smartphone, a tablet, a laptop computer, or a sensor device. One of the challenges in current and evolving wireless communications networks, including MIMO systems, is the provisioning of high-rate downlink transmission for remote or cell-edge users. A user terminal at the edge of a cell has to account for not only the relatively weak direct signal from its own base station, but also strong interference from the neighboring base-stations. However, modern user terminals may be capable of establishing high-capacity out-of-band device-to-device links (e.g., by using WiFi, Bluetooth, or other wireless link technologies), such as when the terminals are located at sufficient proximity from each other. The physical proximity of the user terminals also suggests that the interference at the multiple terminals can be highly correlated. This opens up the possibility of utilizing device-to-device communications for interference mitigation and signal enhancement. A scheme that can take advantage of device-to-device communications to mitigate MIMO transmissions interference and enhance the signal at reception is needed.